Save the last Dance For me
by the-reedus-express
Summary: Sakura hasn't seen the man she loved in ages...infact she thought that he was dead, but what happens when this MIA man shows up to save her? You are going to have to read to find out...maybe lemons in later chapters...my very first fanfic. UPDATEING SOON!
1. The dance

擶Save the last dance 擶

Snowflakes hit the ground, children laugh as the snow lands on their tongues in the village of Konoha. The elite ninja celebrate their defeat of the Oni, the feared demon that has walked the lands slaughtering the innocent for 3 years. To celebrate they held a party for the lords and ninjas of all the lands to come to. There was to be a great feast, and a formal black and white masquerade dance.

As the feast ended, the quests went to their rooms to prepare for the dance.

Sakura pulled out her outfit. When most of the female ninja's

Would be wearing long, ballroom dresses, she would be wearing a black corset, a black gothic skirt and knee high black and white socks, long enough to come up just underneath her skirt. She picked up her mask. It hade long black feathers around the top of a white mask. She placed the mask on her face and heads out the door.

Gaara the young Kazekage of his village hidden in the sand.

As he opens his door to his room he is pounced on by the young hokage Naruto.

"Gaara! Its been to long! Lets go out for some ramen. Oh and have you seen Sakura? She has changed a lot. After you left our village, she has changed and has been acting different. Its kinda scary. She's become cold and has even started to dress differently. I don't know why but I think it has something to do with you...what did you do, I had a good chance with her then you left..."Naruto trailed off.

"I simply told her not to hide but not to let everyone so aware of her emotions. I guess she took it in the wrong way. And as for seeing her? No I haven't seen her yet." Gaara said as he pushed Naruto out the door.

"But What About The Ramen!?!" Naruto said as the door got slammed in his face.

Gaara just shook his head and got out of his dinner robes and changed into his evening suit. A black suit with a black undershirt and a white tie. He grabbed his mask. A white mask with nothing on it but a small carved rose under the right eye. He placed a white rose corsage in his right breast pocket and headed down to the ball room, where he hoped he would run into Sakura. It HAD been too long.

Down in the ballroom Sakura made her way to the bar. God she needed a drink. 4 years it had been since she had seen Gaara. 4 years too long. She missed him. He brought out the best in her. The time they had spent together on their last mission, even though nothing had happened between the two, She had fallen in love with him. Her once in a life time mission partner. Ever since that faithful day...

[4 Years Ago

"Sakura, I needed you. I hope that you Know that. I really needed you." Gaara said as he gasped for breath.

"No Gaara! Don't say things like that! Your going to be fine!" Sakura said as she held his head in her lap.

"_cough cough_ Sakura don't ever let your emotions hide. Always let them show. If you hide them away, people like what I was before I met you will take advantage of you. Don't ever forget that Sakura. You are my one true friend. I hope that we might grow to be more than friends on day _cough cough_ You will make the man that you choose to be with very happy. And I promise to save you the last dance always." Gaara said as he disappeared into his sand cocoon and left Sakura behind afraid, lost and crying.

[Present Day

A masked figure sat beside her. She looked up. Black eyes stared down into hers.

"!" Sakura knocked over her glass trying to get away.

" Where are you going princess? I only want to talk." He said as his hands grabbed at her.

"Leave me the hell alone Sasuke. I already told you that the answered is no and it'll always be no, go find Ino, I'm sure she will say yes." Sakura said as she tried to get farther into the crowd and away from her pursuer. But he was hot on her trail.

"I'll make you say yes." Sasuke said as he grabbed at her wrists.

"I told you that there is only one for me and I'm sorry your not it." Sakura said as she tried to get away.

"Yes but the One is dead. He died in your lap Sakura. Drop your dead boyfriend and come with one that can please." Sasuke said as he grabbed her wrists and held them with bruising force.

"The only thing you can do to please me is to drop dead." She spit in his face, and as he whipped his face she turned to run but ran into someone. She looked up and instantly knew. She hid behind the masked figure and watched as Sasuke stared in shock.

"But your dead? He said as he backed away.

"Not nearly as dead as you think." The masked figure said as he took a step forward.

"Gaara let him go he's not worth it." Naruto said as he took off his mask.

Gaara turned around looking for the one he saved, but she was gone.

Sakura buried her face in her pillow and cried. He died. She watched him die. Comforted him as he died. How could he be alive? Its not possible.

_Knock knock_

"Go away." She sobbed.

_"Sakura--Sakura I can explain."_

"I don't want to hear it Naruto! I watched him die! _sob _" Sakura threw her pillow at the door as it creaked open.

"Sakura he didn't die, he was summoned back to his village by a scroll. He didn't have time to heal, and he wasn't allowed any contact with anyone until now." Naruto said as he sat down beside her.

"But why now, why only now?" She cried.

"Because my father died and I had to become the Kazekage." Gaara said as he entered the room.

Sakura eyes brightened a little. Not that anyone could tell her eyes were so red from crying.

"Sakura don't cry. You've been strong for so long. Don't cry now" Gaara said as he tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.

"Gaara. I have cried myself to sleep every night because of you. How can you say that?" She swatted his hand away.

"Sakura I had no control of what happened, I could do anything. If it were up to me, we would be locked up somewhere hiding from the little ones." Gaara said as he took a step forward.

"Make it up to me." She said looking up at him.

"How?" He asked.

"Save me the last dance." She said with a smile.

"Always." He said helping her up with a smile.

Hand in hand they walked back down to the ballroom.


	2. the mistake

ЪЧThe Mistake

As the dance ended, Gaara pulled Sakura off to the side.

"Sakura, I have to go back to Suna. I am sorry, I've been summoned back. I am the Kazekage after all..." Gaara gave Sakura's hand a squeeze and walked off.

"Gaara wait!" Sakura called.

Gaara turned around and gave her a smile. "Gaara..." She sobbed

. "Im truley am sorry.Forgive me." He smiled at her then turned and dissapeared.

'Why does he do that. Raise my hopes and then just leave me alone again.' Sakura wiped her eyes and set off in search of the Hokage... maybe she would like to sit down and talk with Naruto...discuss some arrangments...

She was unaware that she was being fallowed. She turned down to take an alley short cut to where she knew the Hokage would be. The alley was dark, the only light came from the open sign at the end of the alley.It smelt of must and old garbage, and the air was moist. A couple of stray cats pushed up against her legs. "Hey kitties." Sakura reached down and pet them. She countinued on her way down the dark, narrow alley until she reached the Ramen shack. Sure enough Naruto was sitting in the middle of the bar, drinking sake and eating ramen with Kakashi and Iruka.

"Well Naruto, can we give me and Iruka some time off?" KAkashi asked.

"Why?"

"Well, we haven't really had much alone time, and I have been forced to take longer showers and..."Kakashi looked over at Iruka who was a deep shade of red.

"OMG!" Naruto blushed.

"Kakashi are you trying to scar the man?" Sakura said taking her seat next to Naruto.

"Well I still want to know." Kakashi grinned.

"OK, Fine! Just stop telling me these things and don't forget to use protection." Naruto said stiffling a chuckle.

"We won't will me Iruka?" Kakashi grabbed Irukas bottom as he stood up. "Urm...of course not."Iruka smiled politely and smaked Kakashi upside the head. Kakashi and Iruka walked out of the Ramen shake, hands in each others back pockets.

"Im glad for those two you know?" Naruto said looking over at Sakura.

"Yeah, they are good for eachother. Did you see the look in Kakashi's eye when Iruka smiled at him? He really does love him..."Sakura trailed off.

"Sakura, whats on your mind?" Naruto asked., motioning for the server to brimg two more cups of sake. Sakura looked deep into his eyes and knew that he truly cared.

"Well, how should I put this...Ok, So theres this guy I really love. You probably know him. But he lives in another village and I was woundering.." Naruto held up a hand to stop her.

"Sakura, if you want to move to Suna to be with Gaara,go ahead. Just as long as oyu come back once in a while to eat ramen and drink sake with me

."Naruto smiled. Oh NAruot! You know, I can help you out in the ladies department..." Sakura smiled. "How!?" Naruto said leaning towards her.

"Well, I know this really cute girl who has been in love with you since as long as I can remember"Sakura trailed off.

"WHO!!" Naruto said jumping off his seat.

"Her name is-"Naruto was already gone.

"Bill?" A voice came from beside her.

"Why that little..."Sakur handed the server the money. Cursing under her breath as she walked out of te shack.

"Sorry, I owe them a big tab..."Naruto said scatching the back of his head.

"You never change...Her name is Hinata, Naruto." Sakura sighed seeing how eager the young hokage was.

"Really? Shes so beautiful.."Naruto blushed.

"She really is...I have to go over there tonight, and I kinda already told her you were coming so..." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried before jumping on her, andcathing her in a bear hug.

"Ok, go get ready for it. dress comfy, its a dance dance...casual and hip dancing..meet you there ok?" She smiled before turning and running in the direction of her house.

The eyes that had been fallowing her shined out in the dark of the alley. As Sakura turned down the alley, Sasuke stepped out behind her, holing hi kenai to her throat.

"That was a mistake princess, and you are going to pay for that."Sasuke grinned before puttinng a gag in her mouth and disappearing with her in his arms.

**Author Rambling: Ok, so I haven't updated in a while because my computer had a virus and my mom had to clean the computer and deleted ALL my stories...grrrr and this is a warning! THE NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! beware beware! dont flame me please! though I already have the next 2 chapter written now, all i haeve to do is type them up. e&...8\()/8...e&  
peace out all! **


	3. the misery

Chapter 3

The misery.

Sakura was sobbing uncontrolably as Sasuke Pulled himself out of her.

"Now Princess, That wasn't that bad now was it?" He smiled down at her.

Silence.

"Now Pricess..." He faked a sad face as he reached down and caressed her breast.

"Your a monster..." Sakura croaked out.

"I'll be back princess." He dipped his head down and roughly kissed her neck before walking out of the small room.

As sleep tried claim her, she forced herself to stay awake. Alert. She needed to be strong.

She heard foot falls coming towards the door. Sasuke was coming back. She tried to sheild herself as he came back into the room.

" How about I make this more stimulating for you? Hmm?" He asked as he used the transformation Jutsu and turned into a

Gaara look alike.

" Your sick." She gasped, eyes wide.

Sasuke roughly pushed her back against the wall, causing her head to smack off of the hard concret. He positioned himself at her

enterance and thrust forward. Upon hearing her cries for him to stop, he thrust himself into her, full force, feeling blood acting as a lubricant

a little to late.

The pain was too much for her so she gave into it and was washed away by a wave of darkness.

_'Hmm... She's sleeping. Maybe I should-_' He didn't have time to finish the thought as he came with the force of 100 bulls.

He pulled himelf out of her and headed out of the room. He needed a shower.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Back in Suna``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Gaara! Theres an ergant message for you from Naruto." Kankuro gasped as he ran into the young Kazekage's room, trying

to catch his breath.

" Oh? And what is it? It can't be too important if its from-" He was cut off.

"Sakura is missing...Sasuke has her." Kankuro had to yell the last bit as Gaara dissapeared out his window into the night.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Back to Sakura`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Sasuke retuned to the room to see Sakura curled into a tight ball, in the corner of the room, crying and trying to sheild herself from him.

"Heh." He said as he back handed her.

" Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He reached down and roughly grabbed her chin.

"Because I can." Was all he said before throwing her to the ground again.

_'Oh god!' _Sakura thought as she felt him roughly force himself into her again.

Pain engulfed her, but just before she blacked out she heard...

"What!?" And then Sasuke was ripped off of her and she was in someones arms.

"It's going to be alreight now." She heard someone whisper into her ear. Behind her she heard Sasuke's cries of pain. Then

darkness washed over her.


End file.
